


Take Away My Pain

by Imagines_Dreams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, First Meeting, Mentions of Violence, mentions of a fight with another big bad villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagines_Dreams/pseuds/Imagines_Dreams
Summary: Gabe was your best friend, someone you had known since childhood. But those rumors about the supernatural changed him in ways you couldn’t imagine. Then again if they didn’t start, you would’ve never met Liam.





	Take Away My Pain

Everyone had bandages on their hands. You held your breath and kept your head down. You weren’t stupid. You had wrapped your hand in a bandage and stained it with a red marker, but even with the precautions you took, you knew you wouldn’t be able to avoid him. Gabe was your best friend, and he knew you hadn’t been tested yet.

“(Y/n), there you are.”

You yelped and forced your lips into a smile. “Gabe, hey.”

His eyes flickered to your bandaged hand, and you gulped.

“Who tested you?” he asked.

“Nolan,” you replied immediately.

Your best friend’s eyes darkened. He grabbed your arm. “Come on.”

“No, Gabe, please,” you begged. You gripped his wrist and took a deep breath. “Gabe, come on. I’m going to be late for class. I…” You bit your lip. “Please.”

His eyes softened. “(Y/n), everyone knows that’s fake. I need to test you.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Yes, I do. I have to test everyone.” He pulled you closer. “You know what’s going on, don’t you? There are monsters that go to this school.”

He was right. Liam was a werewolf, or something, and yes, you were definitely scared of him. But, in many instances, you were more scared of Gabe. And he was your best friend.

You gulped. “Gabe, right now, you’re the one scaring me right now. Please, let me go.”

For a second, his eyes softened. You and he had known each other since second grade. You knew he could get angry. He’s punched people for you on multiple occasions. But, it was always for you. This…

“Hey!”

You turned around, and Gabe’s grip on your wrist tightened. You grit your teeth. When did Gabe get so strong? You glanced at the person who actually might’ve saved you from your best friend. You gasped when you saw Liam, the literal monster in front of you. If only Gabe had let go of you, you would’ve run the opposite direction. Running away guaranteed a bit of safety at least.

“She said let her go,” the werewolf said.

Gabe looked around him. There was no one else but you, him, and the creature. He grunted and walked away.

You reached for Gabe, but he was too fast. Gabe, at least, you could reason with him. With Liam… you weren’t sure. You cowered in front of him and tried to keep your eyes on the floor. You took a deep breath and pressed your books against your chest. He might be able to smell fear.

“Hey,” he tried, his voice softer than before. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

You shut your eyes tighter. Many psychopaths said that. Even though it was only the two of you in the hallway, it grew hot, so intensely that you felt sweat bead along your brow. You gasped as your wrist flared in pain. Gabe did have way more strength than you expected.

“You know, I could help with that.” Liam took a step closer.

You stepped back.

Liam stopped and pursed his lips. “I won’t hurt you. Please, I just want to help.”

You bit your tongue. You looked at the cameras in the hall, a new installment since parents expressed fear in supernatural creatures. They were still on, and you didn’t think that werewolves could magically turn off security cameras.

Liam glanced at the cameras. He sighed and peered at you through his hair. “I can take away your pain, if you want. If you don’t it’s ok.”

You tilted your chin up, curiosity and fear manifesting in fake confidence. “How would you do that?”

“By touch.” He stuttered, “Nothing too bad. I could just touch your hand, and I could take it away.”

You took a deep breath. You checked that the cameras were still there and held out your hand. It throbbed in pain, and the skin was turning a sickly blue. You winced when Liam cradled your wrist in his hand. Then, immediately afterward, the pain disappeared You blinked a few times and smiled.

Black veins climbed up Liam’s hand and arm. He pursed his lips as he absorbed your pain.

You pulled away from him. “Wait, you’ll feel my pain if you take it.”

He smiled and laughed a little. “Yeah, that’s kinda how it works.”

“Thank you,” you breathed. “You didn’t have to do that.”

He nodded. “I’ll, uh, see you around.”

“Yeah.”

The werewolf smiled a little and turned around, his hands stuffed in his pockets. You stared at your wrist. The bruise was still present, but the pain was nonexistent. ‘Wait.”

Liam turned around, and his blue eyes flickered with confusion. “Yeah?”

“Be careful,” you warned. “Even I can’t stop Gabe from doing bad things.”

Liam shrugged. “Don’t worry about me. Just… “ He sighed. “Make sure you’re careful, too.”

It had been a few days since you met Liam, the werewolf. You weren’t really into gossip, but you knew the rumors. Some people said that he killed those two kids with his teeth alone. Others say that he was responsible for the multiple animal attacks the semester before. Others said that he killed children during the night.

You couldn’t see any of it. The boy who held your wrist like it was fine china and willfully bore your pain like it was his own could not have done such heinous things. But, in the middle of all the tension, you definitely did not want attention on you. Especially since your best friend was still trying to convince you to be tested.

“Come on, (Y/n)l. You can’t be that scared of a scratch!”

“I don’t want to get stabbed in hand, Gabe. What’s so hard to understand?”

He shook his head. “I’ve been protecting you for so long. Do you know how the rumors going around? You’re one of the only ones who hasn’t been tested yet.” Gabe’s eyes widened and took a step back. “You’re not-”

“No!” You laughed. “Gabe, are you seriously thinking that I could be one of them?”

“Well, why else would you not take the test?”

“Because it’s stupid, Gabe. What you’re doing right now, it’s stupid.” You gestured to the door. “Look around. You’re hurting kids for the sake of weeding out the different people.”

“They’re not people, (Y/n). Those things are animals.”

“So are you, Gabe!”

He growled, but his phone vibrated. He checked it and sneered. “Fine, we’ll talk about this later.”

“Wait!” You stepped in front of the door. ‘What are you doing?”

“Protecting this school.”

“You’re only sixteen, dude.”

He rolled his eyes and pushed past you.

You shook your head. “I don’t know you anymore.”

He paused. “If you don’t know me now, you’ve never known me.” He glanced at you. “I can’t keep letting you off the hook. Just remember that.” He left you alone.

You took a deep breath and tilted your head back. If Gabe really was that horrible, then maybe he was right. Maybe he wasn’t your best friend after all.

You headed out and hoped that Gabe didn’t get into too much trouble.

When the final bell rang, you were helping out Mrs. Finch. She had seemed so stressed lately that you decided to help her clean the board and organize a few papers. You smiled at your teacher and just as you were about to ask where some papers should go, fear struck your spine.

The door burst open.

Liam was thrown to the ground.

You gasped just as a crowd of students gathered around him. Frozen, the papers fell from your hands, and you grabbed onto the desk to steady yourself. Your fingers still twitched, and your body was shaking uncontrollably. What was going on?

Then, Gabe, the boy you’d grown up with and whispered secrets to, kicked Liam. “What are you trying to hide Liam? Your eyes.” Gabe shoved Liam against the blackboard.

You gasped and ran to him, but the crowd blocked you. “Stop!” you begged.

Gabe didn’t even acknowledge you.

Then, Liam opened his eyes, a still and crystal blue.

You smiled. You didn’t care if he was a werewolf or not. That was brave.

Nolan punched him right in the nose.

“Hey!” You pushed through the student, but one held you back. You reached out for Liam or Gabe. “Stop it.” You stared at your best friend. “Please, you’re hurting him.”

“If we don’t hurt him,” Gabe reasoned, “he’ll kill us.”

Nolan punched Liam again.

You struggled against the guy’s grip. “Stop!”

The fear was back, and it was pulsing through you, screaming at you to help him. You were terrified, but it wasn’t because of the guy that might turn into a wolf on the full moon. The fear was of your best friend. He was going to hurt Liam, and you couldn’t have that.

You stomped on the guy’s foot and leaped onto Nolan’s back.

The momentum caused both of you to fall. Right after you fell you scrambled to get up and stood in front of Liam.

Gabe growled. “Get out of the way, (Y/n),”

You took a deep breath. Fear was still there, pulsing and radiating and engulfing you. You closed your eyes. “Go ahead.” You clenched your fists and prepared yourself for a final blow. Liam might be able to take a few punches to the face, but you weren’t so sure about yourself.

Gabe shook his head. “If you’re with him, you’re against us. Against me. You understand that, right?”

You opened your eyes and stared at the boy in front of you. Gabe still had the same hair and eyes, but he definitely wasn’t the Gabe you knew. You gulped. “Fine. So be it.”

He grit his teeth and lifted his fist.

You closed your eyes and looked away.

But, nothing came. A few more seconds, and still nothing came. You opened your eyes. You were a step behind where you were before. You didn’t even feel any movement. Liam was leaning against the desk as he cupped his bloody nose.

You shook your head. You rubbed Liam’s shoulder and glared at Gabe. “You’re despicable.”

“What’s going on?” Coach screamed he pulled Gabe and Nolan by the collar and shoved them to the door. “Principal’s office. Now!”

You rested your forehead on Liam’s shoulder. The fear slipped away, and you weren’t in its clutches anymore. Relief and worry covered you simultaneously as you felt Liam breathe raggedly despite his injuries. You took a deep breath. “I can’t take away your pain,” you whispered.

Liam coughed and wiped the blood off his sleeve. “Don’t worry.” He leaned back against you. “I’ve had worse.”

You shook your head. “You shouldn’t have had worse.” You exhaled quickly and smiled as you brushed his hair away from his face.

Liam blinked a few times, trying to take you all in. He had barely met you, but he already knew that he cared about you. If you were willing to take a punch to the face for him, you must have been someone special.

“You ok?” Mason asked, patting his shoulder. “You were amazing.”

Liam laughed. “Clark Kent, right?”

You smiled and let the two friends have their moment. How could Liam be a monster when he was so human? Your answer. He was human, and he was a pretty great one at that.

The Anuk-ute wasn’t an easy defeat, but you were there all along. You teamed up with Nolan and passed the information along to the McCall pack. You became smarter, stronger, and most importantly braver. However, you still weren’t brave in one aspect.

You tended to Liam’s wounds after the Anuk-ite was defeated. He still had some deep gashes on his back, and even though he could heal at a remarkable rate, infection was still a factor.  
He winced again.

“Sorry,” you apologized. “Just a bit more, ok?” You pressed the cloth against his wounds.

Liam inhaled sharply and shut his eyes.

You immediately held his shoulder with the other hand. You took a deep breath and pressed the cloth against another wound.

He laughed a little. You know, for someone with no powers, you’re good at taking away pain.”

You smiled. “Shut up, and let me finish. I’m almost done.” You dabbed all the wounds once more for good measure and put down the medicine. “See, not too bad, right?”

Liam looked back at you. “Yeah.” He smiled a little. “Not bad at all.”

Suddenly, you were trapped. His blue eyes held your gaze, and suddenly, you were thrust back into the moment where he stood in front of you. When Gabe was about to punch you. When a teacher held a gun to your head. When the Anuk-ite was about to turn to you. Liam had been there, and he had saved you multiple times. You desperately wished you could do the same for him.

You couldn’t.

That was the most terrifying part of all. Liam could protect you, but you couldn’t protect him. No infatuation, crush, or maybe even love, that you had for him couldn’t make that up.

You turned away as heat rushed to your cheeks. “I’ve gotta go.” You got up from his bed. Before you closed the door, you looked back with a wide grin. ‘Stay safe, ok?”

Liam was still in shock. Maybe he misread everything. Maybe you didn’t want to be with a monster. “Yeah.”

Once you closed the door, you groaned and shook your head. You walked out of the house and when you were sure you were far enough away that he couldn’t hear you, you sat in your car and shook your head. You tilted your head back and inhaled deeply. You might have been brave enough to face the Anuk-ite, but you weren’t brave enough to tell him that you might just love him. You might just love Liam.

Liam fell onto his bed with a huff. He closed his eyes and imagined you were with him. He didn’t want you to be involved with him. You were in enough danger as it was. Maybe you were right to leave. Maybe you were right to not want to be with him.

Months passed, and nothing had tried to kill Beacon Hills since. Then, it was time to say goodbye. Scott, Lydia, Malia, and Stiles were leaving town. You had just met them, but they were family to you nonetheless.

“So, you’re going to tell him.” Malia smiled.

“No!” You stared at Liam as he said goodbye to Scott The two were hugging each other tightly as Scott whispered advice in his ear.

You sighed longingly. “Liam’s going to be an alpha of sort now. He doesn’t need someone like me.”

Malia raised her eyebrows. “You’ve got to kidding me. Do you want me to tell you what they’re saying? I can, and then you and finally-”

“Malia!” you whined. “I’ll tell him. Soon.”

“Good. Because Scott’s the true alpha, and I know he needs his pack.” She punched your arm. “Liam will need his pack, too.”

You smiled. “Thanks, Malia.”

After they left, Nolan, Theo, Mason, Corey, Liam, and you were the only ones left. Liam had tears in his eyes, so you wrapped your arms around him.Liam smiled and hugged you back. He rested his head on top of yours and let himself relax. He wished that he could hug you more, whenever he wanted.

Little did he know, you wanted the same thing.

It wasn’t even hours after everyone started heading home. Hours after the older ones left, all of you were under attack once more.

“Are you serious?” you yelled. You stepped in front of Liam. Everyone in the parking lot was frozen except for the six of you. Theo’s eyes widened. “Run,” he whispered.

“What?” Liam shouted.

“Just run!”

So, you did. You made it to Deaton’s in record time. Theo locked everyone in and sighed once you were all safe inside a mountain ash barrier. “Witches.”

“Witches,” Marson repeated.

You rolled your eyes. “Of course. Werewolves, Anuk-ite. Witches!” You shook your head.

You learned quickly that witches sucked. Apparently, they were mad that the McCall pack was ‘upsetting the balance’ or whatever. You couldn’t really blame them. Defeating the undefeatable Ghost Riders and Anuk-ite made them livid.

“We can’t do it,” Liam exasperated.

You threw another Molotov cocktail at the enemy and ducked down behind the wall. “What are talking about? Of course, we can.” You shook Liam by the shoulders. “Liam!” You searched his blue eyes for something, some sort of sign that he was still fighting. Your heart broke when you found none. “Liam, please, we need you.”

Liam shrugged. “How am I supposed to do this? It was always Scott. Scott would know what to do.”

“Well, as I see it, I don’t need Scott.” You smiled and rubbed his cheek. “Come on, Liam. I need you. Not Scott. Not Malia. Not Stiles. I need you.” With the adrenaline running from the fight, you were high on bravery, and you did something brave. You kissed him. It was a quick and hard press of your lips against his. You tried to smile as wide as you could. “Go get ‘em.”

Liam’s eyes were so wide,. You were going to snap in front of his face, but he just leaned forward and kissed you.

You laughed against his lips. “We’re in the middle of a fight.” You pushed him off. “You can kiss me after we win this.”

He smirked and ran right into battle.

Hours of fighting later, the witches had fled. Thanks to Deaton’s expertise, Mason’s plan, and Liam’s leadership, everyone survived the final battle.

There you were again, tending to Liam’s wounds as he tried his best to steal another kiss from you.

You giggled. “Liam, stop it. I need to make sure you don’t get infection.”

“I’ve been waiting to kiss you for over a year.” He shrugged. “Can’t I make up for lost time?”

You pushed him back and pressed your hand against his back, making him wince again. “After the medicine is applied, we can make up for lost time.”

“Fine,” Liam said through his teeth.

In a few minutes, you finished up and washed your hands at the sink. As the blood and antibiotic salve slipped off your skin, Liam hugged you from behind. “Thank you,” he whispered.

You leaned back into his chest and turned off the faucet. “You could’ve done it yourself, I’m sure.” You laughed. “Big, strong werewolf like you.”

He hugged you tighter and gazed at your reflection. “You have a healing touch.”

You smiled. You turned around and poked his chest. “Liar!”

“Really!” He laughed. He stepped closer and held your waist. “You take away my pain. Cheesy as it sounds.” He pursed his lips. He grimaced a little. “Can I please kiss you again?

You laughed. “You don’t have to beg, Liam?” You wrapped our arms around his neck and pulled him closer to you, and when your lips touched his, you beamed and gripped his hair. Finally. After months of pining and feeling like you could never make him happy, there he was laughing against your lips and pulling you closer and closer to him until the two of you could only breathe each other’s air.

And if you could go back in time, you knew you wouldn’t change a single thing. Because even though Liam and you kept on breaking apart to laugh and smile, that messy kiss was your first one with Liam, and nothing could ever top it.

When the two of you finally pulled away from each other, you did the bravest thing you could have ever done. “I love you,” you whispered. You smiled and gazed up at him. “I love you, Liam Dunbar.”

Liam’s smile widened. He kissed you quickly and kissed your cheeks, forehead, lips again.

You giggled. “Liam!”

He laughed and let his forehead rest against yours. “I love you, too, (Y/n).”

**Author's Note:**

> After writing this oneshot, Liam has become a favorite of mine, especially after that fight and whole "Clark Kent" moment. ONe of my favorite moments of the season.
> 
> If you really liked this oneshot, please consider commenting what you liked about it. Thank you so much and have a wonderful day!


End file.
